marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeffrey Wilde (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Anton Mogart (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 350 lbs | Weight2 = (as Cyborg); 160 lbs (as human) | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (as Cyborg); BrownCategory:Brown Eyes(as human) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Russ Heath | First = Marc Spector: Moon Knight #4 | Death = Moon Knight Vol 5 #12 | HistoryText = Jeff Wilde was the son of Anton Mogart, the Midnight Man and an old foe of Moon Knight. Jeff confronted Moon Knight himself as Midnight before considering rehabilitation as Moon Knight's partner. While working with Moon Knight, Jeff wore a duplicate of Spector's costume. His impulsive nature got Jeff in over his head dealing with the Secret Empire. leading Moon Knight, Spider-Man, and Punisher into the conflict to bail him out. During the struggle, Number Seven of the Secret Empire shot Midnight, seemingly killing him in front of Moon Knight. Spector believed his sidekick was dead, but in fact, the Secret Empire took Midnight away to be rebuilt as a cyborg. Jeff was controlled by the Secret Empire using a pain-inducing device in his head. The control mechanism, combined with his own bitterness towards Moon Knight for "leaving him to die", led Midnight to begin willingly working with the Empire. He aided them in breaking Thunderball out of prison and capturing the New Warrior Nova. Midnight even temporarily assumed control of the Empire from the Council of Ten once his pain-device was disabled. He teamed up with his nurse Lynn Church, who revealed herself to be a cyborg, the secret project of the deceased "Number One." The two were believed to be destroyed in a battle with Moon Knight, Spider-Man, Darkhawk, Punisher, Nova, and Night Thrasher. Later, a man began to kill innocent people and use their blood to form a clock pointing to midnight. Though Moon Knight at first believed it to somehow be Mogart, the villain turned out to be Jeff, stronger than before and out for revenge on Marc. Wilde attacked Marc at home and left him in a pool of blood, before saying that he wanted the entire "Moon Knight experience." They then took the battle to the sewers, but Wilde pinned Marc to a clock. He was betrayed by Lynn and struck by her. Moon Knight then freed himself and killed Wilde by stabbing him in the head with a clock hand. | Powers = Cyborg body enhanced with rocket powered feet, super-extendable arms, super-strength, and laser beams. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stretching Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Leaping Category:Energy Projection